England
England, also known as Britain, given the human name "Arthur Kirkland", is part of the Allies and is one of the main characters of Hetalia. Canonically, he is a stereotypical tsundere, cynical and mean on the outside, caring on the inside. Despite being a self-proclaimed gentleman, he is uncouth and temperamental. He is prone to angry outbursts, particularly around France or America. Alternate Versions Canon England He claims to be a gentleman, but he's very rough around the edges and swears quite a bit. He is tsundere, though this is likely due to him being an island nation and not being quite certain how to socialise with other people. 2p!England He has no official design and is largely dependant on fanon. Despite not being even having an official design, he is surprisingly popular. As with all 2ps, he is supposedly an exact opposite of England. Despite many disputes, most fans can agree that he is a great cook and enjoys making cupcakes in particular, but has a habit of adding poison to them. He is also overly fond of the colour pink. Nyo!England Despite her not being a genderbent!England, she has not shown any particular differences to her male counterpart canonically. In fanon, she is rarely portrayed any different from England. Neko!England Other than being a cat, there don't seem to be any differences between Neko!England and canon England. 2p!Nyo!England As she has an official design, she seems to be more popular than her 1p!counterpart. She is often seen as childish and psychopathic and is like 2p!England, a good cook fanonically. Portrayal in Games England is usually presented as a character that attempts to be rational- but often acts rashly, getting himself into trouble. He often knows more about a situation than he lets on and, when left to his own devices, tends to act logically. However, he has also been portrayed as an antagonist and is often seen as a character that you're not entirely sure you can trust, similar to Russia's portrayals. Unlike Russia, he is generally more trustworthy. Many fans like to think that England is bad at magic, due to him, in canon, summoning Russia instead of the devil. However, in games, he is surprisingly skilled, though the cause of a game can lie with him not performing a spell correctly. Games featuring him as a Protagonist * HetaOni * Corpsetalia * Ibtalia * Dangantalia: The Despairing Countries * Dreamtalia * The Suicide Room * Time Dealers Hetalia * Bad Pasta * 2p!HetaOni (Italy-PastaLove) (not canon!England) * 2p!HetaOni (StarPower9000) (not canon!England) Games featuring him as a supporting character * HetaHazard * Connecting Worlds * The Tale of Two Italian Brothers * Kingdom of Hearts Games featuring him with a minor role * While England's away * HetaHunt * HetaSparkle * Another HetaWorld * APH Academy Hetalia Games that mention him/ in which he has not appeared * Insanitalia (so far) * Through the Looking Glass Games featuring him as an Antagonist * Escape from Siberia * The Grave KeeperCategory:Characters